Mistletoe
by carly-cookie
Summary: It's almost Christmastime at the prison. Maggie decides to meddle in Beth and Daryl's relationship.


**A/N: I do not own The Walking Dead. (unfortunately)**

She knelt on the hard ground of the prison, a big cardboard box in front of her, pulling ornaments out of a box. Daryl, Rick, and Michonne found a Christmas tree at a Wal-Mart a few blocks away. Hershel was the one who suggested they find the ornaments. They found four boxes full of tinsel, lights, and ornaments. Rick was standing in the corner, holding Judith, while Carl wrapped tinsel around the tree with Maggie and Carol.

Maybe it was stupid. There wouldn't be any presents. Hershel wouldn't dress up as Santa Claus, but Beth didn't care. She looked up from the box and saw Daryl sitting on the steps. He made eye contact with her, and Beth gave a little smile before looking down again. _Daryl Dixon._ The crossbow wielding redneck that Beth used to be afraid of. She now laughed at the thought of being afraid of him. He plays with Judith every chance he gets.

"Beth," Maggie said catching her attention. She gestured to the tinsel and Beth stood up. She had to stand on her tippy-toes to drape the tinsel on the branch of the tree. Maggie smiled at her and bent down reaching in the box to pull out more ornaments. Beth was going to go back to dig through her own box, but took a detour and started walking towards Daryl. She needed to thank him still. Because of him, everyone was smiling and laughing. She stopped beside him and gestured for him to scoot over. When he did Beth sighed and sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be helpin'?"

Beth looked at Daryl before saying, "I already helped Maggie."

Daryl looked at her and then back down, "I thought you were the one who wanted the damn tree."

"I do," Beth reassured before looking at her family, "Thank you." Beth looked at him and Daryl shrugged under her gaze.

"Did you hear me talking to Maggie about it?" A few weeks ago Beth was talking to Maggie about Christmas, and having a tree, and the lights. Beth didn't just want to survive. She wanted to live. She wanted to remember holidays and birthdays. Some people thought that it didn't matter anymore, but if they wanted to _live_ in the prison, the holidays and the birthdays, they do matter.

Beth came back to the conversation and was about to say something before Maggie interrupted her with a laugh. Beth looked over to see Glenn kissing Maggie, holding mistletoe above them. Beth gave a slight smile and looked over at Daryl who was rolling his eyes.

"You don't think it's sweet?" Beth asked looking back at Glenn and Maggie. Daryl stayed silent.

Beth, without looking at him, asked, "Are you gonna help?"

Daryl looked at the ground and then back up before he stood. Beth's eyes widened for a second. She didn't think he'd actually get up.

"You comin'?" Beth stood up and jogged in front of Daryl to one of the boxes. She dug around in the box for a few seconds before she picked up an ornament, turned around, eyes lit up, and outstretched her hand towards him. He looked at the ornament, at the tree, and back to Beth's expectant face. He sighed, grabbed the ornament, and hung it on the tree. She was smiling and she didn't care. Daryl Dixon just hung an ornament on a Christmas tree. He turned back towards her and realized everyone was staring at him. Glenn had his arm around Maggie and was smirking. Beth was staring at him too. Daryl cleared his throat and turned around and walked away.. Beth didn't know why he was embarrassed. All he did was put something on a tree. Beth looked at Maggie questioningly, and she shrugged.

Beth walked by Maggie, Judith in her arms, right up to Daryl.

"Why'd you leave yesterday?" Beth paused, "We still had more decorations to put up." Daryl shrugged and looked down at his food. She didn't understand. Was he embarrassed that for the first time in the apocalypse they were able to act like humans and not animals? Beth sat down by him and he looked at Judith and gave that little smirk.

Maggie looked at Glenn from across the room, head tilted towards the door. Glenn made eye contact, looked at Beth and Daryl, and nodded. Glenn walked by Beth and Daryl, and as he walked by Maggie he said, "You have to distract them," Maggie looked up at him and nodded.

As Glenn walked towards the door, Maggie walked over to where Beth and Daryl were sitting.

"Hi," Daryl looked up from his conversation with Beth, a slight smile on his face and nodded. Maggie pointed to the seat questioningly, and Beth nodded.

"So, when are we goin' on that run?"

"I don't know. Rick said maybe tomorrow or the next day." Maggie wasn't listening she looked behind Daryl's shoulder to see if Glenn was doing what he was supposed to. Maggie's thoughts were interrupted when Judith knocked the spoon out of Beth's hand. Beth leaned back a little bit before scowling at the mess. Beth handed Judith over to Maggie and was about to wipe the mess up with her sleeve, but Daryl stopped her. He reached into his pocket and handed Beth his do-rag. Beth took it and looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Can always wash it," Daryl said. Beth looked at him for a second before beginning to wipe up the mess. Daryl sat there for a few seconds before clearing his throat, getting up, and started to walk away.

Maggie looked after him and said, "You may wanna give that back." Beth looked at the do-rag in her hand before running after Daryl.

When she caught up to him she gave him the rag and said quietly, "Maggie said I should give it to you." Daryl nodded and was about to say something before Maggie shouted from across the room, "Look above you!" Daryl and Beth did so at the same time. They saw the mistletoe that Glenn had just a day earlier. Beth looked at Daryl, and Daryl looked at Beth. Maggie was holding Judith, smiling, as she looked on. Beth licked her lips and quickly kissed Daryl on the cheek. Daryl stared at her, ears a light shade of pink.

Beth smiled at him sheepishly and said, "I didn't wanna break tradition." Daryl stood there for a few seconds, watching Beth, as she walked back over to Maggie and Judith.

**A/N: First time writing fanfiction. Review! Please no flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


End file.
